


Remedy

by mikochan_noda



Series: おかえり [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Sick fic!, care and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: For a change, Sarada takes care of Mama's favorite (next to her, of course!) patient.





	

“Sa-chan, I’m home!”

Sakura called out even before she had kept the card key, taking off her shoes and coat, while dumping a dozen of  dumplings and a large bottle of strawberry soda on the counter. It had taken about an hour and a half for her to rush through the daily rounds in the station, checking if all of her patients are stabilized and her residents are still alive. After signing the last of the may-go-home slips, she almost practically transported herself to the nearest store.  
  
Well, her daughter doesn’t want to miss her two-hour special Sunday cartoon series, and when she almost pulled a familiar childish scowl if _Sa-chan would like to go with Mama in the hospital?_ Sakura knew to admit defeat and ask her little girl to stay quiet, eat the apples, and _Mama’s gonna come back after an hour okay_ _?_

  
By the time she finally reached the kitchen to put in their addition for lunch, she finally saw the note posted at the fridge door.  

“Papa’s home, huh?” Sakura breathed. Now that her frazzled, need-to-go-home-quick self are replaced with her heightened senses, it seems that Sasuke immediately transported himself to their room, as she can finally feel the exhausted flicker of his chakra.  
  
 Swivellingand kneeling, Sakura caught the little caretaker who ran to her with a triumphant _shannyarooooo!_ and her inseparable stuffed dinosaur.  
  
“Mama!” Sa-chan began, with that proud grin that she had seen hundreds of times on a different face. “I made soup, and its better than yours!”  
  
“Really?” The doctor behind that maternal facade began to question her daughter mildly, knowing that Sasuke would try to belittle his injuries, but obviously he contracted some infection from one of his wounds. “How is papa? Is he sick?”

“ _Un!_ He’s sick! Really hot, I checked!” She prompted, when she patted her own little forehead, and then gave a frown, knowing that Sasuke’s at it again with his stubbornness.“Papa doesn’t want to take off his blankie-cape!”

Hiding an injury then. _Probable sepsis?_ “Did he help you make soup?”

“He cut the tomatoes and-” A button-nose scrunched in distaste.”Onions. He’s sneaky! I told him to stay on bed while I make food, because Papa’s face hurt when he tried to move! He sat on the table then when I took to the stove, Papa told me he’s okay but Papa-!  ”

_Puncture or blunt trauma, hmm?_ He probably patched himself already, but ran out of antibiotics that she had packed for him.

“Such a good, good girl!” Mama praised her little Sa-chan, who was probably worried a bit if she’s babbling like this, and looked at the simple covered crock pot. “So he took a bowl and returned to bed?”  
  
Vigorous, affirming nods.  
  
“Let’s go treat Papa, okay? I’ve got dumplings to dip the soup in!”

After her daughter scampered to the stairs, Sakura sighed, looked at the impromptu picture book and tried not to laugh at Papa’s doodle at the top of the recipe, which Sa-chan, of course, failed to imitate.

Really, it just feels like she had two kids to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon : The morning after his return, Papa was supposed to make breakfast because Mama left for work. But Sarada finds a very sick Papa in bed so she decides to make breakfast for him instead. [[LINK](http://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/104031494880/request-from-anon-the-morning-after-his-return)]
> 
> images & text by [white-plum](white-plum.tumblr.com)  
> sasuke’s doodle & sa-chan’s almost good copy [coronagraminea](coronagraminea.tumblr.com)


End file.
